Faberrittana 2: High school drama
by NayaFan
Summary: Story no.2 of my Faberrittana series. The girls deal with high school problems, early in their relationship. This takes place at the very beginning of senior year. Will contain domestic discipline and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This takes place early in their relationship**

**Warnings: Femslash, domestic discipline**

Chapter 1

Santana enters the girl's bathroom to find Brittany and Rachel in front of the sinks. Brittany smiled at the latina as she helped Rachel rinse her hair. Santana's eyes wander to Rachel's discarded white jacket that was covered in tell-tale red stains.

"Who slushied you?" she demands.

"San, it doesn't matter, just leave it" the diva pleads. Santana's eyes smoulder with anger.

"Tell me who it was Rachel" She repeats, Rachel sighs.

"It was the red-haired cheerio" Santana spins around and storms out of the bathroom. She marches down the packed hallway until she finds her target. She grabs the red-head, slamming her into the lockers and pinning her there.

"Why the hell did you slushy Rachel? You know she's off limits!" Santana snarls.

"No she's not! You're now a cheerio anymore" the red head sneers. As Santana opens her mouth to retort, she feels strong arms pulling her away from the cheerio.

"Calm down" Brittany murmers in her ear, "Quinn won't like this"

"Yeah, calm down Santana or your other dyke won't put out for you" The latina is enraged at this remark and Brittany struggles to contain her. She is relieved when Quinn appears at her side, helping her to drag their girlfriend into an empty classroom.

"Stop Santana" she orders as her girlfriend tries to run back out of the room. She stands firmly in place, blocking the door. "You're not getting into another fight, calm down!"

"You didn't hear what she said Quinn" Santana spits out.

"Yes I did and I don't care. I love the fact that you protect and defend us but she doesn't matter. No-one apart from us matters, We're in Lima, of course people don't accept us. Being different in this town can be a death sentence if you let it. San, look at me" Quinn's voice is softer now as she looks Santana in the eyes. "Promise me you won't fight" Santana lets out a soft sigh.

"Ok I promise" she murmers, allowing Brittany to hug her from behind. "I just got so angry"

"I know" Quinn whispers, kissing Santana tenderly. "Just no more physical anger. I'm gonna go check on Rach" she says, kissing Brittany and leaving the room.

"Did you mean it? You won't fight people anymore?" Brittany asks.

"I'll do my best Britt"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel walked into the lunch hall with a feeling of relief after making it down the hallway without receiving another slushy. She slid into her seat beside Brittany, giving the dancer a quick kiss as she did so.

"Are you ok baby?" Brittany asks softly and Rachel nods,smiling.

"Where's Santana?" she asks and Brittany shrugs.

"I hope she's just running late, Quinn won't be happy if she's ditching and I'll be pissed off too" the blonde says. Rachel shivers, remembering the last time she had pissed Brittany off. The first and only time so far that Brittany had decided to take care of the discipline.

"But you wouldn't um.." Rachel glances around to make sure on-one is listening, "deal with Santana would you?"

"No, that's not how it works, she'll only ever let Quinn do that, the same as Quinn will only allow Santana to do that for her"

"And all three of you deal with me" Rachel confirms and Brittany turns to look at her, a curious look on her face.

"I don't have to, if you're not comfortable" she says seriously, searching Rachel's eyes. "I'm more than happy to be at the bottom of the food chain with you" she smirks causing the diva to giggle.

"It felt right when you did it, personally I would never feel right to be the one doing it so I've always felt happy with the way it is" Rachel smiles genuinly at Brittany and she nods, satisfied with Rachel's answer. "So you're third in command, ma'am" Rachel winks.

"Where is she?" Quinn demands, storming over to them.

"I don't know Quinn" Rachel answers. Quinn looks at Brittany who shrugs.

"What's going on?" she asks softly.

"I found that cheerio in the bathroom, covered in slushy. Even if she hadn't told me it was Santana I still would have known. She's not answering her cell!" Quinn rants and Brittany takes her hand.

"Calm down, you can't do anything about it here Q" Quinn sighs and nods.

"You're right, I'll deal with her after school" Rachel and Brittany share a knowing look at Quinn's tone of voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana storms into spanish, disregarding Mr Schue's complaint at her late arrival and sitting beside Rachel. She feels herself calm when Rachel puts her hand on her thigh.

"Quinn knows" the smaller brunette whispers and Santana does her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. She now felt more mad at herself than that bigoted cheerio. She hadn't planned to slushy the girl, she had meant it hen she promised not to get into trouble but her anger had taken over when she saw the smug grin that was sent in her direction. "She was looking for you at lunch" Rachel's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, I'm not" Santana murmers, smiling at the diva. She knew her face must be contradicting her words but she would never admit to being worried about the spanking that she knew she would submit to later. "I can handle it" she assures her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do own Glee or any of the Glee characters.**

**A/n Loads of you have this story on alert so I'm excited about that! Please review so I know what you guys think :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel slipped her hand into Santana's as they left the classroom, she let the latina think that it was because she was worried about another slushy but she knew that Santana was nervous and needed reassurance, despite the fact that she would never admit it. Rachel allowed her girlfriend to guide her through the crowded hallway and into the choir room.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks her as they sit at the back of the room. Santana nods and slings her arm around the diva's shoulders, feeling her stomach drop as she watches Quinn enter the room, she avoids making eye contact with the blonde but she can feel the glare that Quinn is giving her.

"Feeling guilty about something Santana?" Quinn drawls sarcastically as she sits next to the latina.

"Nope, she deserved it" Santana snaps, mentally pinching herself, even though she was already in trouble she couldn't help it, Answering back was like a reflex to her.

"You know that's not what I mean, you swore you wouldn't do anything" Quinn whispers harshly. Santana bites back another retort and settles for rolling her eyes and slouching back in her chair and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Rachel smiles softly as Brittany walks into the room and sits next to her.

"How was geography?" Quinn asks the taller blonde.

"It was ok, we've got a test on Monday morning" Brittany responds with a slight pout.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll help you study" Quinn smiles at her, choosing to ignore the sulking latina beside her.

"Santana" they look up to see Mr Schue sticking his head through the door, "Principal Figgins wants to speak to us. "Everyone else, you may as well just go"

"We'll wait in the car" Quinn tells Santana as she storms out the door after Mr Schue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What happened?" Brittany asks as Santana slides into the backseat beside Rachel.

"Figgins tried to suspend me but Schuester talked him out of it, I just have detention tomorrow instead" Santana grumbles.

"That's not all you'll be getting" Quinn warns from the driver's seat, watching as Santana flinches. The latina knew she'd be having trouble sitting comfortably at dinner, she pretended that she didn't care but her girlfriends knew her too well. She felt Rachel place her small hand in her clammy one and she felt grateful for the diva's presence.

"My parents are out of town so we're going to my place" Quinn states firmly as she pulls her SUV out of the school parking lot. "Unless you need to go home, Rach? Britt?" Quinn ensures that Santana knows she doesn't have a choice.

"Nope, I'm good" Brittany smiles while Rachel nods her agreement. Santana's attitude disappears more and more as they get closer to Quinn's house and the usually bad-ass latina is chewing nervously on her bottom lip while gripping Rachel's hand. She knows that ultimately she can refuse, Quinn would never force it on her but Santana realises that their relationship would never work without the consequences that they had put in place. She also knew that if you looked passed the anger in Quinn's eyes, all you would see is the pure love that she felt for them all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana shifts from one foot to the other as she stood in the corner with her hands clasped behind her. Quinn had left her there to think about her actions and to give her time to accept her punishment and also to give herself enough time to calm dow enough to dole out the puishment. Santana didn't know how long she had been in the corner, there was a clock behind her but she didn't want to risk Quinn catching her looking away from the wall. She guessed that it had been around twenty minutes. She felt impatient,heart racing with the desperate need to get it over with, the guilt from letting Quinn down weighing on her mind. The familiar sinking feeling in her stomach returned with a vengeance as she heard someone, presumably Quinn enter the room.

"Santana" the latina turned round to face Quinn who was keeping her face neutral as she sits on the edge of her bed, beckoning her over. Santana keeps her hands clamped together as she shuffles over to her girlfriend, her eyes cast downwards. "Look at me" Quinn's voice is soft. "Why are you being punished?" she asks, after gaining the latina's eye contact.

"I broke my promise to you ma'am" Santana almost whispers, "And I lost my temper, again"

"That's not all Santana" Quinn tells her, sighing inwardly at the confusion on the latina's face, "You ditched class after, you knew you were in the wrong and you tried to avoid the repurcussions" Quinn clarifies, watching her girlfriend's face for a reaction, smiling slightly when she nods in understanding.

"Yeah that too" Santana says in a small voice. Quinn sighs as she looks at the girl who was feared at school, the one who seemed to be most at home hen she was causing some sort of argument in glee club. She wished everyone could see the side of Santana that she and her girlfriends saw, the side that was sweet and caring and would do anything to make them happy.

"Alright baby, pants off" Quinn waited patiently as Santana slid out of her skin tight jeans, folding them and placing them on the dresser. "Underwear too" Once the latina was naked from the waiste down she pulled her arm, guiding her over the lap, cringing at the whimper that escapes her lips when she notices the paddle lying on the floor beside Quinn's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters.**

**a/n I just noticed how short my updates are compared to others, I suck! I promise to make my updates longer!**

Chapter 3

Santana sucked in air through her teeth as Quinn's hand smacked down sharply on her behind. The blonde wrapped her free arm around Santana's waist to hold the latina in place as he peppered her backside with firm slaps. Quinn didn't lecture during the spanking, she just kept up a punishing rhythm, watching as her hand turned Santana's bottom pink.

"Quinn, I'm sorry" Santana sniffles, doing her best to swallow the sobs that were fighting to the surface. Quinn doesn't answer her as she continues to spank her girlfriend. The difference between Santana's behaviour earlier in the day and the way she was acting now was incredible. The latina always struggled to submit but when she finally did, it was like there was another person in the room.

"Pass me the paddle" Quinn requests, a strangled whimper being the only audible response from Santana as she passes the paddle to the blonde, crying out when it cracks down immediately. Quinn wastes no time in turning Santana's bottom a hot pink colour, bringing the paddle down several times. "Alright Santana, five more. Count them" She orders, swinging the paddle down with a pop.

"One Ma'am" Santana wails out.

Smack!

"Two Ma'am, I'm sorry"

Smack!

"Three Ma'am"

Crack!

"Oww, four Ma'am"

Smack!

"Five Ma'am" Quinn throws the paddle down immediately and rubs her hand soothingly up and down Santana's back as sobs wrack through her. "I'm sorry" she sobs.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay, you've been punished now" Quinn murmers, helping the latina stand up and pulling her into a loving hug. "I don't want to have to do this again, I'm not asking you to promise that you won't lose your temper, i'm asking you to try"

"I will, I swear Quinn"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn smiled at her other girlfriends as she entered the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Rachel as Brittany worked at the stove.

"Is she ok?" Rachel asks quietly, leaning back against Quinn.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute Rach. Did that cheerio bother you again after the slushy?"

"Just a few mean comments, nothing I can't handle" Rachel states with a shrug while Quinn shares a frown with Brittany, both of them remembering back to when it was them calling Rachel mean names and throwing slushies at her.

"Hey San" Brittany says softly as Santana entered the kitchen, the dancer walking away from the stove to kiss Santana tenderly and pull her into a hug. Even though Brittany knew that the fiery latina needed it, she still hated how vulnerable Santana looked after a spanking, the way she looked now. The latina's eyes were still slightly bloodshot from crying and her long black hair was dishevelled. She had changed into a pair of Quinn's pyjama bottoms, preferring the loose fitting material over her tight denim jeans. To Brittany, the pyjamas and her vulnerability made her look very young.

"I'm sorry I let you guys down" Santana says in a small voice.

"Oh honey, it's forgotten"Brittany tells her, wrapping her in another hug, before rushing back to the stove to stop the soup bubbling over. Santana moves to sit at the table, flushing when she notices a cushion on the chair she usually sits on. She sits down, flinching when the cushion doesn't work as well as she would have liked it to. She smiles when Rachel sits next to her, placing her hand on top of hers, while Quinn places a kiss to her forehead before going to help Brittany.

"All good baby girl?" Santana asks the diva who nods.

"All good" Rachel smiles at Santana. "You?"

"I'm okay, I've learned my lesson, clean slate, right Q?"

"Of course, clean slate" Quinn nods.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel grins at Santana as she enters Quinn's bedroom where the latina is sprawled on the bed.

"Hi beautiful" Santana winks at her, standing up and placing a searing kiss on to the smaller brunette's lips. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the shower, you wanna go join them?" Santana grimaces at the diva's suggestion.

"I'd rather have one in the morning, I don't think my ass would appreciate hot water right now" she says apologetically, "You go ahead though baby"

"No, I think I have a better idea" Rachel smiles at her girlfriend, giggling at the smirk that spreads across her tanned face. The shorter girl allows Santana to pull her shirt off for her, blushing slightly as the latina's eyes wander over her skin appreciatively.

"You're beautiful Rach " Santana murmers, pushing Rachel onto the bed and kneeling over her, placing soft kisses on her collar bone. She pulls the clasp at the front of her girlfriend's bra, revealing the diva's pert breasts. Santana trails kisses up Rachel's stomach, smirking when she hears the soft moan. She latches onto a now stiff nipple, teasing it gently with her teeth.

"Jesus Santana" Rachel moans as Santana moves backwards, peeling Rachel's skirt off and cupping her sex through her panties. She grinned when she felt the dampness and slowly pulls the underwear down. "Please San"

"What do you want Rach?" Santana breathes out, looking into her girlfriend's eyes which are clouded with arousal, "Tell me what you want" she coaxes, smirking teasingly.

"You, I want you"

**Review please :) Next chapter should be up tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, believe me Faberrittana would happen if I did.**

**A/n Thank you for the reviews. As promised, here's a longer chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Santana groans as she wakes up, as much as she loved going to bed with her girlfriends it was uncomfortable in the mornings during the summer. She untangles herself from the still sleeping girls and quietly throws on boy shorts and a tank top before slipping out the room. Santana makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother is sitting at the table nursing a coffee and reading over a file.

"Goodmorning honey" Carmen smiles.

"Morning Mama" Santana replies, pouring herself a coffee and sitting opposite her.

"I see you had the girls stay over last night, you know there's a reason we have a guest room, you don't all have to squeeze into your bed" Carmen chuckles

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep" Santana quickly replies, "Did you uh come into my room?" she asks nervously. They had all been naked and she knew there would be no excuse as to why they were all sleeping naked together.

"No, Brittany came down for a glass of water about an hour ago and I'm assuming that Rachel is here aswell. It's nice that you and Quinn have another gay couple to hang out with" she smiles at her daughter.

"Yeah" Santana gives her mother a tight smile. She felt bad lying to her about her relationship but it had taken Carmen a while to be ok with her having a girlfriend and she thought that telling her she had three would be pushing it.

"Well I need to head to the precinct and tonight I'm going to Cleveland to help out on a case, I'll be there for a couple of nights so I've left money in the jar for you." Carmen states, kissing Santana's forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too Mama" Santana smiles, sighing with relief when she hears the front door slam. Two nights without the risk of getting caught in the act, the latina mentally cheers.

"Hey" Quinn murmers sleepily as she shuffles into the room and sits on Santana's knee.

"Goodmorning beautiful" the latina chirps, kissing Quinn and wrapping her arms arond her waist. "Hey!" she complains as Quinn steals some of her coffee.

"Is your Mom here?"

"Nope she just left and she's going to be gone for a couple of days" Santana grins, kissing Quinn's pulse point, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "Which means we have the house to ourselves, to do whatever we want" the latina murmers against Quinn's neck.

"Wanna wake the girls up?" Quinn manages to groan out.

"They can join in when they wake up" Santana mutters, running her tongue up her girlfriend's neck and catching her ear-lobe between her teeth. "Unless you want to stop?"

"Don't you dare stop" Quinn glares at the latina causing her to chuckle.

"Yes Ma'am" Santana stands, hoisting Quinn up with her and laying her on the table, leaning over her and kissing her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Santana runs her hand up Quinn's leg, slipping it into her pyjama bottoms and cupping her hot sex through her panties. "So wet already baby" she husks.

"Please Santana" Quinn gasps, gripping the latina's ass, running her nails over the soft skin covering toned muscle. "I want you" she breathes. Santana's own breath hitches at the desperation in the blonde's voice, she wastes no time in pulling Quinn's bottoms and underwear off, running a finger down her wet slit. Quinn's hip buck at the touch, desperate for more. She moans loudly when Santana's nimble fingers suddenly enter her, sliding in and out at a rhythmic pace.

"More, please, more" Santana complies with Quinn's plea, adding a third finger, pumping them in and out faster and faster. Quinn loved it when Santana fucked her like this,almost ruthlessly. She closes her eyes, feeling her release growing closer.

"Come for me baby" No sooner than the words left Santana's mouth, did her orgasm hit her. She came fast and hard, writhing underneath the latina, crying out her name. Santana lazily circled the blonde's clit with the pad of her thumb, helping her ride the final waves of her orgasm. "Jesus Quinn, you're beautiful" she murmers, gazing down at the flushed face of her girlfriend, a loving smile on her face while she places a chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

"Never expect to do that in my kitchen" Rachel grumbles sleepily as she enters the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn looks up from the TV when a frustrated Santana stomps into the room, slumping into an armchair and ignoring her three girlfriend's snuggled together on the couch. Quinn watches as the latina takes her iphone out of her pocket and starts angrily typing.

"Whatcha doing?" Quinn asks, her tone light.

"Facebook" Santana snaps, "That fucking cheerio is talking crap about me"

"Don't get into it with her San" Rachel pleads, lifting her head from Brittany's lap and giving Santana her best puppy-dog eyes. The latina nods stiffly and places her cell back in her pocket.

"Not getting into it" she states, turning her attention to the TV and trying to ignore all the awesome revenge ideas popping into her head. It would only guarantee another trip over Quinn's knee, not worth it.

"San" the latina looks up at the sound of Brittany's quiet voice.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you help me with my spanish homework?" Santana nods, glad to have a distaction. She can't help but smile when the tall dancer skips over to her, grabbing her book from the coffee table and drops herself onto Santana's lap. Quinn smiles happily, her arm wrapped around Rachel as she watches the latina murmer quietly in spanish to Brittany. She feels Rachel snuggle into her and knew that the diva was tired, not that she would admit it.

"Sweetie, if you're tired just go to bed" she whispers.

"I'm not tired" Rachel murmers back, laying her head on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde sighs, resigned to the fact that she'll have to carry her to bed later once she falls asleep as she usually had to do on a Sunday night

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana smiles at Quinn as the blonde enters the living room after carring Rachel to bed. She slumps down beside Santana, the latina instantly placing an arm around her.

"Britt's still in the bath, she says she isn't coming out until her fingers wrinkle" the blonde sighs causing Santana to smirk.

"You'll never get her to break that habit, stop trying" the latina says, placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's temple. "At least she doesn't fall asleep in there anymore"

"Yeah" Quinn chuckles, sinking into Santana's side and yawning.

"Am I gonna have to carry you to bed?" the latina asks chuckling.

"No, i'll go up in a minute. I'm proud of you by the way. The way you held back today, I know it must have been difficult, those cheerios don't give up." Quinn states.

"I promised that I would at least try so I did" Quinn smiles at Santana's answer, she never could take praise all that well.

"Still, I'm proud of you of you Santana" the blonde sits up and places a gentle kiss to the latina's lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**My first proper attempt at smut so be if it sucks then let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. It all belongs to Fox and R.I.B**

**I know alot of you are reading this due to the dozens of emails I received about story alerts. Don't be shy, leave a review :)**

Chapter 5

Santana glares at the passing cheerleaders as she leans against her locker, waiting on her girlfriends. She was desperate to wipe the smug smiles from their faces, only just refraining, knowing that Quinn would be less than pleased. She sighs and checks her watch, Brittany was supposed to be there ten minutes earlier and now both of them would be late for Glee.

"Hey Santana" Kurt approaches her, "If you're waiting on Britt she got held back by our Math teacher to have a chat with her and Ms Pillsbury. I think she's in some trouble" he sighs.

"You're kidding" the latina groans.

"She told me that she'd meet you guys in Glee" Kurt tells her, walking along the hall with her. "How are things with the cheerios?"

"I want to crush Red under my shoe but apart from that it's ok, they've left Rach alone which is the most important thing" she sighs. It seems ridiculous to her that a year ago she would have made a nasty comment to Kurt and then stormed off but ever since he supported the four of them when they came out, she had grown close to the male diva. "How's things with you and Blaine?" she asks, genuinly interested.

"They are fabulous!" Kurt exclaims, "He's having a party this weekend since his parents are out of town, you guys should come! He told me I could invite whoever I wanted" he grins

"Yeah, totally I'll be there and I'm sure the girls would love to come" Santana answers with a warm smile, allowing the boy to hook his arm with hers and ignoring the glare from a passing cheerio as they head into the choir room. She spots Rachel straight away, sitting in the front row, beaming at Santana.

"Hey baby girl" the latina murmers, kissing her softly as she and Kurt sit on either side of her.

"Hi" Rachel chirps, leaning into Santana's side and smiling when she feels are warm arm wrap around her. "Quinn went home a few minutes ago, her mom called her and said she had to talk to her about something important. Where's Britt?"

"She's being held back in Math. She'll be here later" Santana states, willing herself to hear the full story form Brittany before getting mad, choosing instead to focus on Mr Schue who had just started talking. She rolls her eyes as their teacher tells them about yet another singer that they ad never heard of and quite frankly didn't want to hear about. Her eyes wander to the doorway as Brittany hurries into the room, mumbling an apology to Mr Schue and sitting next to the latina.

"Alright guys, groups of four and start talking about which song you'd like to do" the teacher says and the three girls and Kurt automatically shuffle closer together.

"What happened Britt?" Rachel questions softly. Kurt goes to move away to give them some privacy, stopping when Santana lays a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to stay, knowing that the boy had the same kind of punishment arrangement with Blaine.

"I didn't do my homework again so I got a detention" the dancer murmers, "Ms Pillsbury says I have to find a tutor aswell. I'm going to ask Quinn, she's really good at math" the blonde's eyes stay trained on the floor while Santana glares at her.

"Why did you not do it?" she queries, her voice stern.

"It's too hard San, I can't help it if I'm not good at it" Brittany tells her, attitude creeping into her voice.

"You should have asked Quinn to help you before, you know that we're happy to help you. You always ask me for help with spanish and lose the attitude, you're already in enough trouble." the latina snaps. "Your teacher wouldn't mind as long as you tried but you didn't even attempt to do it, did you?"

"No" Brittany grumbles, realising that she won't be able to talk her way out of this one.

"As angry as I am about this, it's Quinn that you should worry about. She's warned you before about detentions. We're gonna call her after we're done here and you will tell her. I'm sure you know what her reaction will be"

"I don't want to call her" Brittany snaps and Rachel places a calming hand on Santana's knee to stop her losing her temper.

"Cut it out" the latina hisses, "Or you can get a spanking from me too"

0-0-0-0-

"Quinn's on her way so I suggest you go up to my room and wait for her" Santana tells Brittany, sitting on the couch with Rachel, watching as Brittany pouts and shuffles out of the room. She slings an arm around the diva, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Is Quinn really mad?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah" Santana sighs, "She must have had an argument with her mom because she was bitchy when she first answered her cell. I'll need to make sure she's calm before she spanks Britt. How was your day?"

"It was good, Noah and Mike walked me to every class to ensure that no-one bothered me. They were like the secret service" she giggles, repositioning herself so that she was straddling the latina, feeling her hands grab her ass to hold her steady as well as to cop a feel."You're beautiful San" she murmers, kissing her.

"Not as beautiful as you are" is the instant reply. They both jump as they hear the front door slam shut and they turn to look at the door, expecting Quinn to walk in. Rachel throws herself off of her girlfriend's knee when Carmen enters the room.

"What is going on here?" the older latina demands. "You're cheating on Quinn?"

"No, we were just..." Santana struggles to find the best thing to say "Hanging out" she finishes lamely.

"Hanging out? Straddling you is hanging out?"

"Rach go upstairs and hang with Brittany" Santana murmers and Rachel runs out of the room.

"Oh so Brittany is here and you're making out with her girlfriend, what the hell is going on Santana Marie?" the younger latina flinches at the use of her middle name.

"It's not like that Mama" she exclaims, "We're not cheating! We're together" Santana curses herself for blurting it out.

"All of you? Together?" Carmen's brow furrows as her daughter's words sink in. "No! No this is not happening, I won't allow it. It's bad enough that you chose to be a lesbian, you are not being in this sort of freaky relationship"

"I didn't choose to be a lesbian Mama!" Santana spits out indignantly, "I am a lesbian, it's who I am! We're not freaks and you do not get to tell me who I can be in love with. I love all three of my girlfriends and you won't stop me being with them"

"I want you out of this house!" Carmen screams, shocking Santana, "Pack your crap and be out of here before I get back!" Santana stares as her mother leaves the living room, hearing the front door slam closed.

**Review please. I know this chapter is pretty crappy but I'm still working out what I want to do next and I felt that I owed you guys an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, they belong to Fox and R.I.B**

**R&R please :)**

Chapter 6

Quinn enters Santana's bedroom to find the latina throwing clothes into a duffel bag while Rachel and Brittany were gathering all her personal items.

"What's going on?" she questions, looking at each of her girlfriends in turn, noticing that Brittany doesn't return the eye contact.

"My mom walked in on me and Rachel making out on the couch and freaked out accusing me of cheating on you so I told her the truth and she threw me out!" Santana informs her bitterly. "She thinks it's bad enough that I chose to be a lesbian and now I'm in a freaky relationship" Quinn walks forward and engulfs Santana in a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby, you'll stay with me. My parents are never there anyway, they won't even care. Yeah?" Quinn smiles when she feels Santana nod against her shoulder. "Good" Quinn smiles, kissing Santana on the forehead before pulling away and helping her pack her clothes. Brittany keeps her distance from the other blonde, hoping that she's been given a stay of execution.

"Will I leave a note to tell your mom that you're going to Quinn's?" Rachel asks, picking up a pad of paper from the bedside table.

"No, she doesn't care" Santana mutters.

"We'll call her tomorrow, once she's had time to calm down" Quinn tells her.

0-0-0-0-

Quinn kicks opens the door to the guest bedroom in her parents' house, leading her girlfriends in and dumping the bag she's carrying onto the bed.

"There's no way my mom would let us share a bedroom" Quinn sighs apologetically as the others place the latina's belongings on the bed.

"It's cool, I can sneak into your room after your parents are asleep to get my lady loving" Santana smirks, placing a kiss to Quinn's lips. "Thank you" she murmers.

"Not a problem" the blonde smiles before schooling her features and turning to Brittany, "Go wait for me in my room, put your pajamas on and I'll be through in a minute" Brittany pouts slightly as she turns to leave the room, kicking herself for believing that she had gotten away with it.

"She's going to bed after it?" Santana questions, as Quinn nods.

"Yeah, she's been warned several times. My mom and dad won't be home tonight so I'm going to spank her and send her to bed, hopefully she'll realise that I'm serious." the blonde states with a nod. "Both of you can take this as a warning, I'm not putting up with detentions, we're seniors, not children"

"Alright" Santana murmers, praying that she can control her temper in future while in school.

"Good" Quinn simply replies, "I'm gonna go have a shower, make sure Brittany stays in my room" she finishes, leaving the room.

"God she turns me on when she gets all stern on us" Santana groans pulling Rachel towards her, their bodies fitting perfectly together. "I just want to throw you all on the bed and ravage you" the latina smirks when she hears Rachel whimper. She presses her groin against the diva,her hands gripping her firm ass. "Fuck you all night until you can't even stand up" Santana whispers seductively, catching the smaller girl's earlobe between her teeth. "Would you like that baby?"

"Yes" the diva breathes, big brown eyes pleading with the latina, allowing her shirt to be roughly pulled from her body, her bra quickly following. "Please"

"Please what baby" Santana asks teasingly as she coaxes the diva's skirt down. "Tell me what you want"

"Fuck me, please" Rachel chokes out as her girlfriend rips her panties down, bending her over the dresser, running a single finger down the diva's wet slit before plunging two fingers into her,eliciting a moan from her. The latina keeps up a steady rhythm, ploughing in and out of the smaller girl, relishing the sounds that escapes from her mouth.

"More" Rachel groans, her hips bucking as her girlfriend adds a third finger, ruthlessly fucking her harder and harder, the pad of her thumb circling a her swollen clit. Santana can't help but groan in appreciation as Rachel's walls tighten around her fingers, she slows down, helping the diva ride out her orgasm, hooking her other arm around the small brunette's waist to stop her sliding to the floor in her post-orgasm haze.

0-0-0-0-

Brittany sighs in disappointment as she faces the corner in her pink pajamas, she could her girlfriends having sex in the next room and here she was waiting to have her backside blistered before being sent to bed. She felt her stomach muscles clench as she heard the shower stop running.

"Oh crap" she whispers, her heart thudding heavily in her chest as she unconsiously rubs her bottom. She knew that it would just be a few minutes until Quinn was dressed and ready to spank her. She tried to think of something else, anything else apart from being over Quinn's knee, bare bottom in the air. She hears Quinn leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall to Santana's new bedroom, a few minutes passing before she hears Rachel and Santana running to the bathroom, giggling and kissing as they close the door. For a while all she can hear the shower running and the occasional moan from one of the brunettes. The dancer sighs, shifting from one foot to the other, impatient to get her punishment over with, freezing when she hears Quinn walking down the hall.

"Go bring me the belt" Quinn orders as she enters the room. Brittany rushes to obey her, quickly entering the blonde's closet as Quinn sets her pillows on the edge of the bed and pulling her desk chair into the middle of the room. She accepts the black leather belt from a demure Brittany, placing it next to the pillows before sitting on the desk chair, Brittany standing in front of her. "Why are you being punished?"

"I didn't do my homework and got another detention after I promised you I wouldn't ma'am" the dancer murmers.

"Yes. In future I expect you to come to one of us for help if you need it. You can't just not do your homework Brittany. Do you understand me?" Quinn stares into Brittany's blue eyes as she asks, searching for understanding.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Alright then, come here" Quinn states, pulling Brittany's pajama bottoms and underwear down and guiding the dancer over her lap. Brittany braces herself while making sure that her body is relaxed, knowing that Quinn won't start if she's clenching. The first smack bites into her flesh and she forces herself to stay still, her eyes squeezing closed. Quinn spanked with a different technique than Santana, preferring to build up the heat with fast stinging slaps, whereas the latina would really put her arm and shoulder muscles into it, laying down strong, slow smacks.

"Ow" Brittany murmers as Quinn continues to light a fire on her behind. She feels Quinn's other hand pressing on her back, firmly holding her in place as the spanks rain down. The strict blonde brings her hand down Five more times before stopping. She rubs soothing circles on her girlfriends back before helping her up.

"Over the pillows Brittany" Quinn tells her sternly. Waiting until the tall blonde is in position over the pillows before picking up the belt. She lashes it across Brittany's pink behind, her heart breaking at the wail that rips from her throat. She quickly whips it down again, not asking her girlfriend to count them, knowing from past experience that you couldn't make out a word Brittany said during a spanking. Quinn cringes as she continues to leave red stripes on her perfectly toned behind, the tenth and final one being the hardest of all. She throws down the belt as though it's burning her hand and climbs on to the bed, cradling Brittany's head in her lap as she cries.

"I'm sorry" the dancer croaks out once her sobs calm.

"It's ok baby, it's all over with" Quinn soothingly says,leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Let's get you into bed ok?" Brittany nods, crawling off of the pillows and waiting for Quinn to put them back at the top of the bed before she slides under the duvet.

"I love you Quinn" Brittany whispers and Quinn smiles warmly at her.

"I love you too baby" she replies, placing a tender kiss to the dancer's lips, "Goodnight"

**Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I, sadly, do not own Glee or any of the characters. It all belongs to Fox and R.I.B **

**a/n Thank you to everyone who has showed an interest, Don't be shy, leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Big thanks to Klmeire for her guidance and Ideas on this chapter, if you like it then go let her know too as this chapter would not have happened without her!**

Chapter 7

Brittany wakes up and rolls onto her back, immediately regretting it as her still sore backside throbs at the weight put on it. She realises why she woke up when she notices Rachel sitting at the bottom of the bed with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"I thought you'd be hungry" Rachel murmers, "Quinn said it was ok"

"Thanks Rach" the dancers replies, voice still laced from her sleep. She sits up, wincing at the pain and accepting the soup. She pretends that she doesn't notice Rachel watching her, choosing to allow the diva to find the right words.

"It sounded bad" she finally mumbles and Brittany sighs softly.

"It was, that's what happens when you get in trouble for the same thing over and over again" she replies, setting the soup down on the bedside table to let it cool.

"Can I see?" Rachel whispers, blushing slightly at the surprised look on Brittany's face. The blonde seems to contemplate it for a moment before nodding and turning onto her stomach, pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear down. The diva gasps at the red welts on the usually perfect ass. "Jesus Brittany" she mutters.

"That's what will happen if you storm out of Glee again" Brittany replies, covering herself back up and turning to face the smaller girl. "Don't look so horrified, I agreed to it Rach, we all agree to be spanked"

"I know, I just, I've never seen what the belt can do before" Rachel tells her, reminding herself to never storm out of glee again. " Didn't you want to use the safeword?" Brittany looks surprised at the diva's question.

"No, I don't think I'll ever need to use it, the safe word is for when we think it's going too far. We only thought of it in the beginning of the arrangement, I trust Quinn and Santana's judgement, they'll never punish us more than we need, they'll never damage us Rach, you know that. They know our limits, they know us" the blonde clarifies.

"Yeah, you're right" Rachel sighs.

0-0-0-0-

Kurt gives Brittany a sympathetic knowing look as the dancer joins him in the cafeteria, wincing as she sits on the hard wooden chair. Brittany gives him a small, embarrassed smile as she starts eating her salad.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asks softly.

"Ok I guess" she murmers, smiling as Santana joins them. "Hey"

"Hey baby" Santana grins, kissing Brittany's cheek. "How was math class?" the latina asks pointedly.

"It was fine" She replies, Santana studies her face for a second, searching for any sign of a lie before nodding, satisfied.

"So things are all good with the fab four?" Kurt questions with a smirk as Santana playfully rolls her eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, it's all good" she chuckles, her face falling as she eyes a couple of passing cheerios. "I'm really glad we quit the cheerios when we did Britt-Britt" the latina murmers, watching them until they were a safe distance away before turning back to Brittany and Kurt. "Have you guys seen Rach today?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't go looking for her, she is not in the greatest of moods" Kurt replies, "She almost bit my head off in biology, it was not a pretty sight" Santana's brow furrows as she listens to Kurt who looks apologetic. The male diva nods his head in the direction of the cafeteria doors to inform them of Rachel's arrival. "She still looks pissy" he comments.

"Hey Rach, you ok?" Santana asks the diva as she slumps down at the table.

"Yes" the diva answers curtly, pulling out her packed lunch while Santana and Brittany share a confused look. The decide not to push the matter any further, not in the middle of the cafeteria anyway, choosing to wait until they finish school for the day and go to visit Quinn who is home with a migraine.

"Hi ladies" The girls turn round to face the speaker and Santana rolls her eyes when she sees Jacob standing there. "How are my favourite quad?" He sneers.

"Get lost Jew-fro" Santana snaps, setting her jaw and glaring at him. She lets out a low chuckle as he quickly leaves, almost wetting himself in fear of the latina who was known for her evil mind. "Ass" she mutters, turning back to her food. "Hey, where are you going?" she asks as Rachel stands and abruptly leaves the table, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"Brittany wonders out loud and her girlfriend shakes her head.

"No, leave her to it, we can talk to her after school. If I talk to her now she'll probably just piss me off" the latina replies, her eyes following Rachel as she violently pushes through the door. "She's probably just having a bad day, we all have them baby" she softly tells the dancer, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Don't spend the rest of the day worrying"

0-0-0-0

Rachel groans in frustration, slamming her locker closed as she notices Jacob staring at her from his locker for the third time that day. She couldn't deal with him today, her day was already sucking without his help. She had overslept this morning, not enough to be late for school but just enough to not have time to work out, then she to endure her first class of the morning surrounded by cheerios without Quinn there to make her feel comfortable and now that freak, Jew-fro was following her.

"Stop following me Jacob" she snaps at him as she stalks past, pivoting her hips to avoid the hand that he had thrown out to grasp at her.

"Come on Berry, you know that you want me" he tells her in his whiny voice, "Why would you want to be with anyone but me. I could spank you if that's what you're worried about" Rachel whips around to face him. "Thought that would get your attention" he smirks as she walks back towards him.

"What are you talking about?" she demands innocently, wondering how the hell he would know about that.

"Oh come off it Berry, I know how your dykes like to keep you in line" Rachel surprises even herself when she slaps him across the face. He lets out a girlish squeal, holding a hand to his face. "You'll regret that" he snaps. "Everyone will get to hear all about how bad berry gets punished on my blog" He lets out a surprised yelp when the diva launches at him, her fists flying and obscenities falling from her mouth.

**Let me know what you think, I'm still planning out what I'm doing next but I'll try to get it up quickly. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, They all belong to Fox and RIB.**

**Thanks for all the interest in this story and for all the lovely reviews, I love you all :)**

**Another big thanks to Klmeire for her help!**

**This chapter goes out as a big virtual hug for KFordy!**

Chapter 8

Through the haze of her anger Rachel became aware of Jacob's screaming and someone's strong arms looping around her waist, pulling her roughly and making her panic. She throws out a fist, assuming it's one of Jacob's creepy friends. Rachel freezes when she hears the pained yelp. The diva spins around when she hears a whimper and gasps when she sees Brittany on the floor, clutching her nose, blood running down her hand as she fails to stem the flow.

"What the hell Rachel?" Santana yells, rushing to Brittany and kneeling down in front of her. "Come on Britt, let's get you cleaned up" she murmers soothingly, helping the blonde to her feet. "Let's go Rach" she orders as she leads Brittany through the crowd that had gathered, many of them jumping out of the way after catching a glimpse of the latina's thunderous scowl. Rachel reluctantly follows, feeling guilt ebb through her at causing her girlfriend pain.

"I'm so sorry Britt" Rachel lets out as they enter the girl's bathroom, "I thought it was one of Jacob's friends"

"So you thought you would punch them?" Santana snaps handing Brittany some paper towels.

"I Know, it was wrong, I'm so sorry Brittany!"

"It's ok Rach, I know you would never hurt me on purpose" Brittany murmers,trying not to cry. "San is it broken?" Santana gently pulls the blonde's hands away from her face, her brow furrowing as she suveys the damage.

"I think it might be honey, we'll go to the hospital" she tells her softly, turning to the door as Tina walks in, she gives the girl a small smile as she hands the latina a t'shirt.

"I know it's not Britt's style but I thought it would be better than the crime scene look she's got going on" Tina grins, the grin falls from her face as she notices the state of Brittany's nose, she doesn't say anything, not wanting to scare the sensitive dancer. "I'll leave you guys to it"

"Thanks Tina" Santana calls after the retreating girl before turning to Rachel and glaring at her, shaking her head in disbelief and taking her cell out of her pocket and firing off a quick text to Quinn. "Britt, go get changed in a stall in case someone comes in" she tells the blonde softly. The two girls wait in silence for Brittany to come back out of the stall, both looking up as Kurt enters, unfazed by the fact that it's a girls bathroom.

"Is she ok?" he asks, concerned.

"I think her nose is broken" Santana states.

"Oh god, poor Brittany" he murmers sadly, "Mr Schue wants to see you Rachel, I think you're in a lot of trouble" he says before turning back to Santana. "I'll give Rachel a ride, you guys get going to the hospital."

"We'll wait" Brittany says as she comes out of the stall, "Thanks though Kurt" The male diva looks at Santana who gives him a reluctant nod, knowing that Brittany wouldn't change her mind.

"I'll call you later" the latina states and Kurt nods before leaving. "What happened Rachel?" she asks, turning to the small brunette.

"He was making fun of me and following me and I just snapped" Rachel tells her, staring at the floor.

"Making fun of you about what?" Santana probes.

"He knows" Rachel mutters, "About our, um punishments" Rachel watches as her girlfried's eyes go wide.

"How the hell does he know?" Santana hisses, "Shit, if other people find out" the latina is panicking and Brittany despite her injury hugs her reassuringly.

"It's ok San, We can work out how to keep Jacob quiet" Brittany murmers, trying not to look hurt as Santana pulls away.

"No we won't be able to, not now that Rachel went all cage fighter on him, he's probably already posting it on his damn blog as we speak" Santana spits out angrily, pacing back and forth.

"He'll be at the nurse San" Rachel chooses her words carefully, not wanting to piss the latina off more than she already has. Santana stares at the diva for a second before realising that she is right, she feels her cell-phone buzz and she pulls it out of her pocket.

"Quinn's on her way"

0-0-0-0

Quinn sighs as she flips through a magazine in the hospital waiting room, she could feel Santana's leg bouncing nervously next to her and she felt a pang of sympathy for the latina. She knows her girlfriend hates hospitals so she doesn't say anything about it, allowing her to keep calm in her own way. Quinn glances over at Rachel who is listening to her IPod and avoiding all eye contact with them. The blonde wonders what to do, she knew Rachel's fathers wouldn't care that she got suspended, Rachel would most likely claim self defence and give them the puppy dog eyes, they would tell her not to do it again and that would be the end of it. It wasn't enough, in Quinn's eyes, Rachel was the type of person who needed discipline, otherwise she would make the mistake over and over.

"Hey guys" They look up to see Brittany's mom. "Thanks for calling" the older blonde smiles.

"No problem" Santana replies, "She's just down the hall, they wouldn't let us go with her" the latina pouts slightly. "Can you tell her we're still here"

"Of course" Quinn waits until Brittany's mother is out of sight before turning to Santana.

"I'm going to take Rachel back to the house, I'll see you there" Quinn murmers, pressing a kiss to Santana's full lips. "I'm just going to talk to her" she adds in a whisper, "Nothing else until we've all sat down and had a chat about it" Santana nods her agreement.

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm on my way" she says as Quinn leads Rachel out of the waiting room. She sighs and settles back into her seat, aware of the fact that she would be here for a while. She sits there for the better part of an hour before she spots Brittany and her mom coming down the corridor.

"It's broken" Brittany announces sadly, taking Santana's hand as she stands up.

"The doctor said there was no displacement so It'll heal on it's own" her mom tells Santana, "he just needs to be careful and take painkillers. Are you going with Santana?" she asks, turning to her daughter, who nods. "Ok sweetie, I'm sure you'll be well looked after then" she smiles, winking at Santana before giving Brittany a kiss on her forehead.

**Let me know what you think, I'll do my best to update again tomorrow at the latest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I unfortuately still don't own Glee or any of the characters, I just get to play with them for a while.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter 9

Jacob lets out another small sob as the nurse presses the ice-pack to his eye. She gives him a reassuring smile, "I'll be right back Jacob, I just have to go talk to principal Figgins about your injuries" He gives the nurse a small nod as she leaves the room and lets out a pained sigh before grabbing his laptop bag. The boy freezes as Puck, Mike and Kurt enter the nurses office.

"How you doing?" Puck asks in a faux polite voice. "Looks like Berry got you good"

"What are you doing here Puck?" Jacob squeaks out.

"Well you know I had that you were trying to spread rumours against my girls and we're not going to stand for that" Puck growls, stepping into Jacob's personal space.

"We thought we'd let you know that there will be consequences if you post your lies on your blog" Mike tells him, squaring his shoulders.

"I only write the truth, you don't scare me" Kurt laughs at the boys lies.

"I'll tell you this once Jew-fro, you will not post anything about the girls, you get me?" Jacob gulps loudly as Puck cracks his knuckles, glaring at him.

"Ok I won't post it" Jacob surrenders.

"Good, now leave" Mike snaps, his glare silencing any argument the boy may have about needing to be here. He lets out a laugh as the scared boy runs past them and out of the room.

"Well that was easy" Puck grins, "What an idiot! No-one would have believed him anyway, As if Lopez would go over anyone's knee" he laughs.

"Totally" Mike smirks.

0-0-0-0

Santana sighs as she enters the living room, slumping onto the couch next to Quinn. "She's sleeping, painkillers knocked her out" Quinn nods, not taking her eyes off of Rachel who is sitting quietly in the recliner opposite them.

"Rachel" the diva looks up at the sound of Quinn's voice, "Tell us everything that happened baby" The blonde says, sliding away from Santana to make room for Rachel in between them, smiling when the diva complies.

"Jacob was taunting me, saying that I should be with him. That he would, you know..punish me if I needed it" Rachel blushes, staring at her knees as her girlfriends look at each other warily over her head.

"How do you think he knows?" Quinn directs her question at Santana who shrugs.

"He's a little creep, he was probably eavesdropping on us, Puck's dealing with it anyway. He won't be passing any information on" she smirks and Quinn rolls her eyes before turning back to Rachel.

"We understand why you got angry at him and we know you didn't mean to hurt Brittany. She knows that too. What we're mad about it is that fact that you attacked him Rachel. You can't just attack people" Quinn states sternly.

"Santana gets into fights all the time" Rachel replies petuantly, causing Santana to glare at her.

"Yeah and you remember what happened after it, don't you?" the latina snaps."And you know what'll happen if you have a bad attitude towards us" Rachel at least has the good grace to look ashamed of herself. "If you hadn't interrupted, we would have told you that I'm not going to spank you, not for something that I struggle with as well" Santana concludes.

"But I will be getting spanked?" Rachel asks, looking at Quinn who nods.

"We have to talk about this first though Rachel" The blonde states, "You got suspended, we talked about this when Britt got detention last week, getting suspended is much worse"

"I know" Rachel murmers, "I am sorry, I just lost it" Santana takes Rachel's hand in hers and squeezes gently.

""I get it Rach, It's easy to lose control of yourself and we appreciate the fact that you were defending our relationship but violence doesn't solve anything. I know I sound like a hypocrite but I now how you guys feel everytime I lose my temper and get into a fight." Santana murmers gently, "It's something that I need to learn to control and I'll get punished when I slip up, just like you do with your tantrums in Glee" she smirks and Rachel blushes.

"Which room is Brittany sleeping in?" Quinn asks.

"Mine" Santana answers, "I figured you'd want to use the room with the empty corner"

"Thanks" Quinn rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to Rachel, "Are you staying here tonight?" Rachel nods. "Ok well, go to my room, pajamas on and in the corner please" Quinn orders gently and the diva pouts before leaving them alone in the living room.

"I'm worried Q" Santana says quietly, "What if he still tells people anyway? We get so much crap already" Quinn is surprised to see the latina looking so vulnerable, she wraps her arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "People already think we're freaks" she hears her girlfriend murmer. "My mom does, hell she hates me for it" the latina says, quickly swiping at her face in an attempt to hide the tears that had already fallen.

"She doesn't hate you sweetie" Quinn whispers soothingly, "She's just in shock and doesn't understand it, she'll come around eventually, I promise you. As for Jacob telling people, well if he does then we'll deal with it together, you don't have to be the protector all the time. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, we all love each other and we're happy, that's all that matters" Quinn uses her thumb to wipe a tear from Santana's face. "I know you miss your mom but it will get better baby"

**Ok so this was basically just a filler chapter to give you guys an update while I'm working on the punishment. Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox.**

**Hopefully this update will inspire a certain person to update their story that I'm in love with. You know who you are *cough* KFordy *cough* :)**

**I have no Idea what happened with the spacing in the last chapter, It's fixed now though.**

**R&R please :)**

Chapter 10

Rachel feels her stomach drop as she hears Quinn's bedroom door open. She keeps her gaze trained to the wall, waiting for Quinn to call her over.

"Come here Rach" a soft voice says and Rachel is surprised when she realises that it's Santana who has entered the room. The diva shuffles over to her girlfriend, who is seated on the bed, and stands in front of her.

"I thought you weren't going to spank me" Rachel murmers.

"I'm not. I want to talk" Santana replies, motioning for her to join her on the bed, placing an arm around her as she does. "What did your dads say when you called them?" Rachel cringes at the question and Santana sighs, "You haven't called them yet have you?"

"No" Rachel whispers as her girlfriend frowns.

"Figgins gave you a letter for them to signed, you need to tell them" Santana scolds, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and holding it out to the diva who doesn't take it. "Rachel, call them" She warns firmly. "Just explain that Jacob was teasing you, they'll understand" The latina sighs when Rachel still refuses the phone, looking anywhere but her.

"I don't need to tell them" The diva murmers, pulling her bck-pack out from under the bed, reaching into it and pulling out the note from Figgins. Santana takes it from her, noticing the problem straight away.

"You forged their signatures? You're an idiot! It's parent teacher night next week Rachel. Do you really think you can keep hiding your suspension from them?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"I didn't really think about that" Rachel admits, a blush spreading across her face. "I'll tell them tomorrow" she says honestly and Santana nods her approval.

"You'd better tell Quinn about this" the latina orders sternly, looking the smaller girl in the eye, her best 'do not mess with me' look on her face.

"Would you do it?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Yeah, Ok" Santana sighs. She presses a kiss to Rachel's temple before standing up, pulling the diva with her and sending her back to the corner with a swat.

0-0-0-0

Brittany wakes up to the unmistakeable sound of a hand striking a bare backside in the room next to hers. She knows straight away that it's Rachel being punished but wonders who is actually delivering the spanking. Her question is answered as Santana slips into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"How are you feeling baby?" she asks softly, placing the glass and aspirin on the bed-side table before sitting next to the dancer.

"My nose hurts like hell but otherwise ok" Brittany replies, flinching when she hears a pained yelp coming from the other room. "Rachel's in big trouble huh?"

"Yeah" Santana sighs, "Our little diva is turning into a little rebel" she smirks, shifting slightly to allow the blonde to sit up and take her aspirin. She waits until Brittany has finished and is placing the glass on the table before speaking. "You wanna go downstairs?" she asks, knowing that Brittany would get upset once Rachel started crying.

"Yes please" Brittany answers quickly, taking the tanned hand that was held out for her. "Will you make me some soup?" the blonde asks innocently as Santana smiles at her with a nod.

"Sure baby, whatever you want"

0-0-0-0

Rachel lets out a pained wail as Quinn's hand crashes down on her bare behind for what feels like the hundredth time. She can feel the sensitive skin warming up as she tries to stay still over over her girlfriend's lap. The diva struggles to remain stoic as Quinn's hand smacks the underside of the globes, right on the sensitive part where thigh meets buttock. Quinn's expert hand continues to pepper sharp spanks onto the smaller girl's reddening bottom.

"I'm sorry" Rachel chokes out, the first of her tears starting to drip down her face. Quinn brings her hand down sharply ten more times, each spank harder that the next before stopping. She gently rubs the heated flesh of her girlfriend's behind, cringing slightly at the quiet whimpers coming from her.

"This can't happen again Rachel" Quinn's voice is firm as she addresses her girlfriend. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how disappointed I am that you didn't call one of us instead of attacking Jacob. I understand that it's easy to lose control of your temper but from now on I want you to do your very best to control yourself. Do you understand me?" the blonde asks sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" Rachel answers instantly, not wanting to get into more trouble.

"And you'll apologise to Jacob" Quinn orders.

"What? No I can't" Rachel whines and Quinn quickly lays a stinging smack to the back of each thigh in response.

"You can and you will" the blonde snaps, "We need to be careful from now on, none of us can give Jacob any reason to start writing about us on his blog so you will apologise to him, Okay Rachel?"

"Yes Ma'am" Rachel murmers and Quinn nods, satisfied before leaning forward to pick up the hairbrush from the floor, hearing Rachel gasp softly. The blonde brings the heavy brush down with a loud crack without warning and Rachel bucks, crying out as the pain settles into the muscles of her bottom. The diva sobs, her legs kicking wildly as Quinn relentlessly spanks her. Two sharp swats to the back of each thigh puts an end to her kicking. Quinn continues to lay into Rachel with the hairbrush until all the fight leaves her and she is slumped over the blonde's lap sobbing loudly. She throws the brush down, immediately starting to comfort her girlfriend, rubbing her back gently and softly murmering I love you's. She waits until Rachel is ready before helping the crying girl off her lap and pulling the brunette's pajama's back into place.

"It's done now baby" Quinn whispers, pulling Rachel close, the diva relaxing into the embrace.

"I love you" Rachel murmers into Quinn's neck and the blonde smiles, placing a kiss onto her lips.

"I love you too" she replies before pulling back the duvet and helping Rachel get into bed and onto her stomach. Quinn quickly covers the girl with the duvet and sits next to her, stroking her hair until she falls asleep.

**Alright guys, let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters, there would be an overload of lady-loving if I did.**

**I'm not too sure if I'll be updating much in the next few days, my health has taken a bit of a nose-dive and there's a few people (you know who you are) who may not be impressed if I spend all my time updating.**

**R&R please :)**

Chapter 11

Santana and Brittany look up from their place on the couch as Quinn enters the living room. She gives them a small smile before slumping down on the other side of Santana, laying her head on the latina's shoulder.

"How did it go?" Santana murmers, turning her head to place a soft kiss into Quinn's hair.

"Fine, she's sleeping" Quinn sighs before looking at Brittany, "How are you feeling?"

"My nose still hurts and I'm mad, San won't let me have sex" the dancer grumbles looking at Quinn for support.

"Well, we don't want to risk hurting your nose babe" Quinn answers, smiling sympathetically at the other blonde, "Just give it a few days" She rolls her eyes at the pout that takes over Brittany's face as she stands up.

"Fine, I'm going to go have a normal boring shower" she says before flouncing out of the room, much to Santana's amusement. The latina repositions herself so that's she straddling Quinn and kisses her passionately, their toungues fighting for dominance until the need for oxygen becomes too much and they break apart, panting.

"Let's get this out of my way" Santana murmers, pulling at Quinn's tank top, her brow furrowing when Quinn's stops her. "I wanna see your boobs while I fuck you" she whines, still tugging at the tank top.

"It wouldn't be fair for Brittany to come back for her shower to find us having sex" Quinn explains as Santana lets out another whine and the blonde smirks.

"I have no idea why people think you're a bad-ass" she chuckles, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"I am a bad-ass, even bad-asses can get upset when their smoking hot girlfriend gets them all hot and bothered and doesn't continue" the latina pouts.

"Excuse me, You're the one that climbed on top of me Santana, will you stop, you're stretching it" she says firmly, swiping at the tanned hand that is still pulling at her top. "If you rip it, I'll spank you and then I won't put out for a month" she threatens only half serious. Santana scoffs, fixing her with an incredulous glare,

"Like you could go without sex for a month!"

"Oh I wouldn't, I have two other girlfriends that I can have sex with" Quinn retorts, smirking victoriously as the latina's eyes widen and ceases her attempts to pull her tank top off. "I thought that would get your attention" she laughs.

"Yeah well I'm still badass" Santana replies meekly, sliding back onto the couch. "It's not fair, I'm being punished because Rachel broke Britt's nose" she huffs before letting out a small laugh, "Who knew those tiny little hands could do so much damage, pretty funny huh?" Santana's grin falls from her face when she spots the glare on Quinn's face, "Ok it's not funny"

0-00-0

Rachel shuffles into the kitchen the next morning to find her girlfriends already at the table, she pours herself a coffee before joining them, noticing that Quinn is frowning at her.

"Santana told me about your forgery attempt" she states, looking directly into brown eyes that widen in rememberance before lowering to the ground. "You know that it was stupid don't you" Rachel nods and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not getting spanked again?" she asks, hearing Brittany giggle, followed by a smack and a soft 'ow'.

"No, this affects your parents, it's their decision to make about how to punish you. Which is why you're about to call them" Quinn says, motioning to the phone. She watches the diva intently as she calls her parents, listening to ensure that no detail is left out. Rachel's face falls as she listens to her father's reply, her frown deepens and she glances at her girlfriends who are all watching her.

"I have to go, I'm grounded" she murmers after ending the call.

"I'm going home anyway, I'll give you a ride" Brittany tells her and they each kiss the other girls before leaving. Santana wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Quinn who lets out a sigh and smirks.

"Well, I guess what Brittany doesn't know" she tells the latina who grabs her as soon as the words leave her mouth. She allows her girlfriend to pull her up to her bedroom, giggling at the latina's desperation as she is pushed onto the bed, her clothes pulled frantically from her body. Santana strips quickly, throwing her clothes behind her onto the floor and straddling Quinn's waist.

"Geez San" Quinn moans out, running her hands over every available inch of coffee skin, her hands eventually finding a toned ass, gripping tightly, her nails almost breaking through the latina's groans as Santana grinds against her, kissing her pulse point. Plump lips make their way to the blonde's earlobe, nipping it gently, her hands groping pert breasts.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana husks into her ear causing Quinn to shudder.

"You, inside me now" she demands and Santana lowers herself down her girlfriend's body, kissing her toned stomach down to her pubic bone. Quinn jerks when she feels Santana's hot breath on the inside of her thigh. Santana feels her own arousal building as she inhales Quinn's scent, her tongue sliding into wet folds, latching onto a swollen clit. She flicks the bud with her tongue before pushing the muscle into the blonde's tight hole, curling it to hit the spot that her girlfriend loves.

"You taste so good baby" she moans, still inside Quinn, the vibrations driving the other girl crazy. She brings her finger up to circle the blonde's clit as she pumps her tongue in and out, she can feel Quinn's body jerking and knows she is close. Santana pulls her tongue out and bites down gently on her girlfriend's bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge. Santana's name rips from Quinn's throat as she wrives underneath the latina. She looks down at her lover with hooded eyes, noticing the shit eating grin on her face. They lock eyes with each other as the blonde recovers, Santana's head resting on Quinn's inner thigh. Quinn feels her body start to come back to her, flipping the latina over and rolling on top of her.

"My turn."

**Let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 12

Quinn gives Kurt a small smile as she joins him in their home economics class, sitting next to the male diva. She starts digging through her backpack for her homework, her stomack sinking as she pulls out the unfinished worksheet.

"Oh crap" she breathes, turning to Kurt, "I started it last night but Santana came to my room and I got distracted". Kurt gives her a sly smile before sliding his completed sheet onto her desk, the blonde shooting him a grateful smile before quickly starting to copy his answers. She lets out a sigh of relief as she moves onto the last couple of questions, convinced that she would get away with it when she senses someone standing beside her.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Fabrey?" Quinn looks up with trepadition, hazel eyes meeting the cold blue of her teacher's.

"Uh I was just checking some answers" she stutters out lamely, glancing at Kurt who gives her an apologetic look, having been too busy filing his nails to notice the teacher's approach.

"Really? Because it looked like you hadn't completed the small piece of homework that I set you last week and were trying to copy Mr Hummel's. I think two afternoon detentions will be a suitable punishment, one for not completing the homework and one for attempting to cheat" With that the home economics teacher walks back to her desk. Quinn slumps back in her chair in disbelief, after all the warnings she had given her girlfriends, it was her breaking her own rules.

"I'm dead" Quinn murmers, ignoring the chuckle coming from Kurt, "Santana is going to kill me"

"Well, make sure you tell her straight away" Kurt tells her, "Holding off will make it worse"

"Yeah" Quinn whispers, only half listening to her friend, unable to get the image of her over her girlfriend's lap out of her head. She knows that she'll most likely be sleeping on her stomach that night.

0-00-0

Santana watches the way Quinn enters the cafeteria and instantly realises something is wrong, the confident blonde would usually stroll into any room with her head held high but today she has her head lowered, her eyes darting nervously to the table that her girlfriends are seated at.

"Hey" she mumbles as she joins them at the table. "I er.. have something to tell you" Santana places her finger under Quinn's chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Whatever it is" the latina says, "You shouldn't be scared about telling us, honesty works best baby girl" she says softly, looking into hazel eyes. "We can handle it" Quinn nods, feeling some of her confidence come back.

"I got two afternoon detentions in Home economics" she states, Santana nods for her to continue. "I forgot to finish my homework and Ms Gellar caught me trying to copy Kurt's answers before she started the class" Santana lets out a small sigh, glancing at Brittany and Rachel, the taller of them looking back at the latina expectantly.

"Well, baby. You know what the rules are for detentions, especially when it comes to homework" Santana tells her firmly while Brittany nods.

"It's your rule" the dancer chimes in while giving Quinn a disapproving look.

"We'll talk about it tonight" Santana states, "Thank you for being honest with us" she smiles kindly, her face quickly falling when she spots Jacob entering the room, she glares at him, smirking when his eyes widen at the dark look. Quinn spots the latina's expression change and turns to find out the cause, frowning when she sees the boy,

"Rachel" she says and the diva gives her a pleading look, "Go apologise to Jacob" she sighs when Rachel hesitates, "We talked about this" she warns sternly and the smaller girl lets out a huff as she leaves the table.

"Shouldn't one of us go with her?" Brittany asks, her eyes still on her retreating girlfriend.

"No, she's embarrassed enough without having an escort" Quinn murmers, watching as Jacob flinched when Rachel approached him. She could hear Santana's low chuckle as she fought to keep her face impassive. The boy's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair as the diva apologises to him before walking back to the table, looking most unimpressed with her girlfriends.

0-00-0

Rachel grins as she leaves her last class of the day to find Brittany waiting by the classroom door. The dancer smiles back at her, taking the diva's hand and weaving them through the crowd in the hall and out the main doors, only stopping when she hits the back of the parking lot.

"Hi" she breathes, kissing the shorter girl, pushing her backwards until she's leaning against Santana's car. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It just got much better" Rachel murmers against Brittany's collar bone, laying soft kisses on the pale skin, her hands finding the dancer's trim waist as she leans up to kiss soft lips. She moans into the kiss, slipping her hands down to Brittany's toned rear and squeezing. Quinn and Santana roll their eyes when they find their two other girlfriends having a heated make-out session out in the open.

"If you scratch my car I will beat your asses like a drum" Santana yells out causing them to jump apart, looking at them sheepishly.

"That was mean" Quinn says in a chastising voice as they pile into the car. The blonde feels slightly relieved when she realises that Santana would be dropping Brittany and Rachel off at their respective houses, feeling like she's gotten a slight stay of execution. Once they are on their own in the car, Quinn feels the familiar sinking feeling creep into her stomach, knowing that she's minutes away from being punished. Santana doesn't say anything yet and the blonde hopes that she may not be spanked after all, maybe the latina had another punishment in mind. She feels even more hopeful as they pull up to house and Santana gently takes her hand as they walk into the mini mansion.

"Alright baby, go up to your room and into the corner" Santana murmers, kissing Quinn on the forehead and the blonde feels her relief smash into a million pieces as she makes her way up to her bedroom.

**Alright guys, let me know what you think. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters, they all belong to RIB and Fox.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A huge thanks to Klmeire for her ideas and guidance :) Also thanks to the other two members of the fab four, just for being your awesome selves :)**

Chapter 13

Santana slumps down on to the sofa as Quinn makes her way up to her bedroom. The latina sighs, running a hand through her raven hair and wishing her other other girlfriends weren't at home with their parents. She knows it's only fair though, they were always here, why shouldn't they hang out with their family for a few hours. She wonders how to deal with this, knowing it would have to be a spanking that would be impossible for Quinn to forget. In the back of her mind she knos that she shouldn't be too harsh, Quinn barely even got any stern looks from teacher so it wasn't as if this was a on-going problem. The problem is the fact that she got two detentions so soon after strictly enforcing her no detention rule.

"Just one week without someone screwing up would be nice" she mutters to herself. Santana listens to the floorboards squeaking, knowing that Quinn isn't in the corner yet, waiting patiently until she hears the blonde walk to the corner of her room and stay there. The latina walks to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge, noticing a piece of paper stuck to the door. She pulls it off and reads Judy's neat script, telling them that she and Russell wouldn't be home until morning and that there was money for pizza in Russell's office. Santana smiles slightly, an idea popping into her head as she pulls her cell-phone out of her pocket, dialling Brittany's number.

0-0-0-0

Quinn curses herself as she stands in the corner, hands firmly clasped behind her, shifting from foot to foot nervously. She prays that Santana isn't too hard on her, well if she's being honest, she's hoping that the latina wouldn't spank her at all, even if she does deserve it. The blonde feels her stmach drop as she hears Santana walking up the stiars, each step the latina takes sounding agonizingly slow in the blonde's mind. Santana knows all too well what is going through her girlfriend's mind as she pauses in the doorway, watching her girlfriend wring her hands anxiously, her rear end clenching and unclenching in anticipation. She thinks about what she's about to do, asking herself if she should go ahead with it before setting her mind and stepping into the room, standing in front of Quinn's bed.

"Come here Quinn" she orders firmly and the blonde shuffles, standing in front of her girlfriend and staring at the ground. Santana patiently waits for eye contact, satisfied when hazel eyes finally her brown ones. "Why are you being punished?" the latina asks sternly.

"Because I broke my own rule and got two detentions" Quinn murmers, a pink tinge of embarrassment creeping over her face.

"That's right baby, there's going to be two parts to your punishment but that won't happen until after dinner and the girls are here. Your parents left money for pizza so I'll order one while you do whatever homework you have" Santana tells her sternly, leaving no room for argument. "I'll call you when it's time to eat" With that, the latina walks out of the room, leaving behind her slightly stunned girlfriend. Quinn stands there, wondering what had just happened before coming to her senses and quickly grabbing her backpack, pulling her homework out and sitting on her bed to work on it. She's glad that the questions are relatively easy as her mind keeps going back to her what Santana had said, the words 'two parts' sticking in her blonde rushes to finish her homework, the curiosity building up inside her. It was so unlike either of them to keep the other one waiting, it only ever happening if one was too angry to punish the other. This is what confuses Quinn, Santana seems pretty relaxed, maybe slightly irritated but not mad.

0-00-0

Quinn glances at Santana as they sit on the couch with their pizza, the latina's eyes are glued to the screen as she gets her daily dose of reality tv. Quinn looks down at her untouched food, sighing and putting her plate on the coffee table, she never could eat before a punishment.

"You should eat something" the latina tells her girlfriend, giving her a sideways glance. Quinn shrugs, staring at her hands. Santana sighs, putting her plate beside Quinn's, muting the TV and shifting her body to look at the blonde properly. She can see that her girlfriend is getting annoyed. It wouldn't be noticeable to others but Santana knows Quinn extremely well, the tell-tale hint of defiance in her hazel eyes, the way she is sitting, the way her jaw is set. "You know why you're getting punished and I know that you hate having to wait for it but the others need to be a part of this. They need to see that you not only hand out spankings but receive them too" Santana tells her gently. "Especially Brittany, she got pretty severe spanking when she got a detention."

"I know" Quinn mumbles, refusing the eye contact that she knows Santana is looking for, clinging to the last bit of control she has in the situation.

"I know it's hard for you to submit baby girl, trust me I know. I struggle with it every time I go over your lap just like you struggle when I spank you" Quinn feels guilty when she hears the latina's soft tone, looking into her dark eyes, seeing the love that fills them. "It's not a bad thing Quinn, to not want to be punished. I hate doing it, I'm always scared that you guys will resent me for it and I know you get scared of that too but after it's done, I realise that I've done the right thing, wiped the slate clean for all of us, don't you?" Santana searches the blonde's face, giving her a soft smile when she nods.

"I just hate waiting" Quinn pouts and Santana lets out a small laugh, throwing her arm around her girlfriend. She feels her cell vibrate and pulls it out of her pocket, frowning slightly when she reads the text.

"Brittany's on her way, Rachel's not coming, her dads said she's still grounded" Santana tells Quinn, noticing fear cross the beautiful features. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait any longer, we can do it without Rachel" she says, placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Go into the dining room, jeans and panties off and stand in the corner" she orders gently, giving Quinn a stern look as the blonde starts to ask a question. "You'll find out when it's time, now go" the latina tells her, sending her out of the room with a firm smack.

**I'm still writing the spanking down on paper so I thought I'd give you guys a little filler chapter until I finish it. The next chapter will most likely be the last so I'm trying to get it perfect. Let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, I just like to play around with them.**

**This is the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who stuck with this and let such great reviews, you made writing this so much fun!**

**This goes out to Mama-bear, the twitter bully and Squishy :)**

Chapter 14

Quinn's stomach starts doing backflips as she hears the front door to the house open and close. She can hear Brittany and Santana talking, the latina asking where Rachel is and Brittany murmering an answer that Quinn can't hear. She turns back to the wall, feeling much younger than her eighteen years as she stands in the corner, naked from the waist down. Quinn feels herself fill with dread as she hears Brittany and Santana walking closer to the dining room, resisting her urge to turn around as they enter the room. Her brow furrows in confusion when she hears her girlfriends moving things from the dining room table, wondering why they were doing it.

"Turn around Quinn" Santana orders softly and the blonde turns to face them, surveying the table, sighing internally as she notices a pad of lined paper and a pen sitting on the table next to their new leather covered paddle, she knows that she'll be writing lines, something she hates with a passion. She walks over to Santana when the latina gestures to her, standing in front of her, feeling extremely small under her intense gaze. "Why are you being punished?"

"Because I broke one of my own rules after punishing Brittany harshly for breaking it, ma'am" Quinn murmers, keeping her eyes trained on Santana, guilt that she hadn't felt until now stopping her from looking at Brittany. The latina turns to look at the dancer, searching her blue eyes, silently questioning her, receiving a nod from the taller girl.

"Brittany is going to give you your warm up" Santana states as Brittany pulls a chair out from under the table and sits down. "You can say no, I can do it if you need me to" the latina murmers softly to Quinn who shakes her head, moving to stand next to Brittany. The taller blonde shoots Quinn an expectant look, watching as the signs of an internal struggle appear on her face. "Remember what I said Brittany, it's harder for Quinn to submit" Santana whispers to Brittany, who nods and takes a hold of her girlfriend's arm, swiftly pulling her over her lap, Quinn exhaling loudly as she lands on the dancer's knees. The girl doesn't know what to expect, having never been punished by Brittany before. She hopes that she wouldn't be too harsh but knows that Santana is watching and she trusts the latina, knowing that she would guide Brittany through the spanking if it she needed to.

"Ok Quinn, no reaching back" Brittany tells her firmly as she lays down the first smack. Quinn lets out a small yelp, more out of surprise than pain. She does her best to remain stoic as her girlfriend keeps up a steady stream of stinging slaps, slowly turning the girl's porcelain skin a light shade of pink. Brittany stays quiet as she spanks, saving any lectures she wanted to give until the second part of the punishment, she starts smacking the underside of Quinn's perfect globes, Quinn letting out a cry at the firm slaps attacking the most sensitive part of her backside. She attempts to throw her hands back after one particularly hard spank, Santana instantly crouching down and taking a hold of each hand, her stern look saying everything. The latina keeps Quinn's hands in her tanned ones, allowing Brittany to continue without any difficulty.

"Ow..please" Quinn whimpers, her attempts to pull her hands free from Santana's strong grip failing. Brittany ignores her girlfriend's plea, continuing to lay down firm smacks all over Quinn's bottom, only stopping when the whole area is a deep shade of pink. The dancer soothingly rubs Quinn's back as she sobs, still draped over her knees. Santana gives Brittany a reassuring smile as she strokes the back of Quinn's hands with the pad of her thumb. They stay in position for a few minutes, the room in silence apart from the smaller blonde's sniffles.

"Alright baby, five minutes in the corner, hands on your head until we call you back over to finish your punishment" Santana says gently, helping Quinn up from Brittany's lap and ushering her back to the corner. She turns back to look at Brittany, walking over to her and pulling her up into a hug, knowing she is upset. Brittany smiles as she melts into her girlfriend's embrace, comforted by her warm arms and familar scent.

0-00-0

Rachel lets out a sigh as she lets herself in to the Fabrey household, heading straight to the dining room, noting that Quinn is in the corner, naked from the waist down with a freshly spanked backside.

"I thought you weren't coming" Brittany murmers as she pulls out of Santana's hug.

"As much as I don't want to be here, I figured it'd be best if we showed a united front" Rachel replies, allowing Brittany to take her hand as Santana wanders over to them. The latina studies Rachel's face, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Are you sure baby girl? I know you hate being around when one of us are getting punished, we won't hold it against you" Santana tells her sincerely, tenderly cupping the diva's face in her hands. She watches as the girl battles against tears, brushing her thumb over the one tear that does escape.

"I'm fine" Rachel says, giving her girlfriends a small smile before moving backwards, not keen on being a part of the punishment. Santana keeps her gaze trained on Rachel for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Quinn" she says softly, waiting for the girl to turn around and gesturing her over. She takes Quinn's arm and guides her to the table, stopping in front of it and bending the blonde over and pushing the paper and pen towards her. "I want you to write 'I will follow the rules of my relationship' twenty five times" The latina orders, picking up the leather paddle, waiting until Quinn has written the first line before swinging it down onto her girlfriend's exposed behind. A sharp gasp escapes from Quinn's mouth having not expected the strike.

"Keep going" Santana orders and Quinn writes the line down again, squeezing her eyes closed as another sharp pop sounds in the room, pain exploding in her behind. Santana forces her guilt at making her girlfriend cry to the back of her mind, punctuating every full stop with a hard smack with the paddle, cringing at the pained squeals ripping from Quinn's throat. She stops after after twenty, handing the paddle to Brittany who takes it, moving to the space that Santana has made for her. The blonde waits for Quinn to write out her five final lines before bringing the paddle down quickly, five times, the girl crying out loudly in pain.

"You can get up now" Brittany tells her sobbing girlfriend, feeling stunned when Quinn throws herself into Brittany's arms, choking out apologies. She gently sits down on the floor, pulling Quinn with her and cradling her in her arms. Santana and Rachel join them on the floor, the three of them murmering soothing words to their well punished girlfriend. They stay there for a few minutes until Quinn's crying has slowed down, only letting out the odd whimper.

"We're almost done sweetheart" Santana tells her quietly, standing up and pulling out a chair for Quinn to sit on. "Another twenty five lines and you're finished" She kicks herself when a fresh wave of sobs take over Quinn. "No more spanking" she assures, "Just the lines, ok?" Quinn nods and stands up, hugging Santana before gently lowering her tender backside onto the dining room chair.

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I really struggled with it. I hope you guys liked it and thank you for sticking with this story all the way through.**

**-fin-**


End file.
